


Joj Parisol Can't Resist Jhon Lemon's Fat Ass

by thekingofbottomlennonfics



Series: Bug Boy Oneshots From Quarantine [2]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Butt Slapping, Groping, Humor, M/M, Multi, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 20:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30111564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingofbottomlennonfics/pseuds/thekingofbottomlennonfics
Summary: I saw this one Gif, and forgot the context, and went 'hah it looks like George touched John's ass' and then this-
Relationships: George Harrison & John Lennon & Paul McCartney & Ringo Starr, George Harrison/John Lennon, Paul McCartney/Ringo Starr
Series: Bug Boy Oneshots From Quarantine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216610
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Joj Parisol Can't Resist Jhon Lemon's Fat Ass

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately, I have lost the GIF somewhere

George was barely paying attention to what was happening. He didn't really care, not when more interesting things were going on, and they could be doing anything else. Oh yeah, and especially with the heat of John right of up next to him against the slightly chilly day. It wasn't that cold, but feeling John right next to him made the wind feel that much colder, and made everything that much harder to focus on.

George's main concern was John at this point. Yeah, he thought the slight crush on him a bit after Ringo joined was a phase, but it hasn't let up, and it's been almost 2 bloody years. George finds himself annoyed with it, every now, and then, since he's not the type to hold a crush that long without doing anything, but John being a man, and his bandmate complicates things.

Yeah, that was a rant, so George focused back on real life, that is, until John turned around, nose almost hitting George, with a surprised face.

"Man, what the actual fuck?" John huffed.

"What happened?" Ringo asked, him, and Paul turning to look. 

"George grabbed my ass."

"I didn't even realize." George laughed, face flushing in embarassment.

"Well watch your hands, you naughty lad!" John snickered, ruffling up his hair. George laughed, and slapped his hands away, and the other two just looked at each other like, "damn it, these two."

The boys continued fighting, and Paul whispered to Ringo, "I'll bet a week before they fuck."

"I'll bet two days. Winner is top for the next month." Ringo muttered in reply, and they just watched as John tickled George, both of their laughter filling the air around the two. Though annoyed, Paul, and Ringo couldn't help but smirk softly as they watched the two of their bandmates, happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah short oneshot


End file.
